1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to urinary devices and more particularly to an improved personal urinary device which is principally but not exclusively intended for a female and which enables urination from a standing or sitting position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been proposed but these are primarily for use by bed confined female patients in hospitals or the like, or provide only for urine conduction. Heretofore such urinal devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,131,430, 4,309,779, 3,964,111 and 4,023,216.